Cupcakes  Part 2
by iEdrick
Summary: Rai- nevermind, NO SPOILERS 4 U.


Twilight Sparkle snuck into Sugarcube Corner, untied the Rainbow Dash doll, and got out as quick into the library.

Twilight struggled to heal Rainbow, laying on the floor with cuts and a giant opening in her back.  
>Suddenly, a huge flashed occured and Twilight was blown off at the wall.<br>"Ow!"  
>Rainbow's cuts and the huge bruise had somehow been covered up, and she opened her eyes.<br>"Wh.. where am i... Twilight?"  
>"Ah yes, you're awake! Come with me!"<br>Pinkamena, sitting near a corner with a bloodtasted knife and a bunch of yellow, red and blue strands on it.  
>Rainbow recognized the house, and backed away.<br>"NO WAY I'M GOING BACK THERE. PINKIE PIE IS CRAZY!"  
>Twilight responded. "Don't worry, i have a plan for her to take." with a sly grin facing Sugarcube Corner.<br>They entered the house, Rainbow shaking, and Twilight searching for Pinkamena.  
>Pinkamena picked a small card from a box in front of TwilightRainbow.  
>The card red... "New Target: Twilight Sparkle"<br>Pinkamena dropped the card, picked up a bunch of handcuffs, and slowly stomped toward Twilight.  
>"Aaaah, you're here. Well. You're number is up, so come with me."<br>Twilight and Rainbow, not noticed by the maniac pony, walked beside 4 familiar ponies.  
>One had a rabbit skull near it,<br>one had a cowgirl hat on,  
>and the last had a firmly Rarity-made scarf.<br>In order, the ponies skulls revealed Fluttershy, Angel, Applejack and Rarity.  
>Rainbow whispered quietly "No way... Pinkie Pie already got THEIR number."<br>Rainbow and Twilight walked toward a brick wall, while Pinkamena put EIGHT handcuffs on the wall.  
>Pinkamena considered the 4 extra handcuffs. "Just for someone... special."<br>Rainbow backed off Twilight's back, and glared at Pinkamena.  
>"Recognize me from anywhere, Pink?"<br>Pinkamena solely responded with a evil grin.  
>Rainbow gasped, and doubletaked.<br>"You ready for this?"  
>Pinkamena gazed up at Rainbow, and looked prepared.<br>Rainbow leaped up, flew to a table and picked up a saw, covered in blood.  
>Pinkamena ignored, and grabbed Twilight.<br>"Whoa, whoa! Put me down!" she scolded.  
>Yet again, she ignored and put Twilight into the handcuffs, and locked it.<br>Rainbow looked in horror, as Twilight used her horn, but was cut off by Pinkamena.  
>"Well, i'm a earth pony now without my horn."<br>Rainbow creeped up behind Pinkamena, holding the saw.  
>"Time's up! Let her go!"<br>Pinkamena grinned slyly at Rainbow. "She's not going anywhere, sister. So are you."  
>Rainbow was stripped from her saw, and Pinkamena came closer.<br>Rainbow was taken by a wing, and put into the yet, bloody handcuffs.  
>Rainbow and Twilight knew this was the end of their dear life.<br>"Pinkamena!" A familiar voice called.  
>Pinkamena turned around and shot a knife at the pony.<br>Rainbow, Twilight and the pony gasped, just before the pony died.  
>Twilight recognized the tail.<br>Princess Celestia.  
>Pinkamena grinned happily. "Yay! A new toy!"<br>Twilight saw a spark come from her damaged horn...  
>Rainbow Dash thought. 'If Pinkie wants to kill us, with all those knive-'<br>She suddenly gripped a knife from a table, shot it at Pinkamena.  
>Twilight turned at Rainbow Dash. "This is the time for my plan."<br>Twilight's horn started glowing, so as the part glowing from the floor.  
>Pinkamena turned, and the knife flew past her, and into Celestia yet again.<br>"What, HUH? How is your horn still working?"  
>Twilight looked down at her broken horn, and kicked it up to her hand.<br>Twilight then was panting, sweating, struggling to do one magic trick.  
>Suddenly, her horn turned into a magic blade.<br>Outside Sugarcube Corner, Spike was worried.  
>"Where's Twilight? It's been a half hour! Maybe Pinkie will know!"<br>Spike ran out of the library, and looked into a window of Sugarcube Corner.  
>It was dark, but then he saw the gleaming of the blade from the sun.<br>"She's turned mad..."  
>He looked again, and saw Twilight.<br>Inside, Twilight aimed her blade while Pinkamena opened her handcuffs with twin daggers.  
>She threw her blade, but missed.<br>Pinkamena laughed and glared with a grin at Twilight. "That was a unlucky shot. Prepare to d-"  
>Rainbow broke out of the handcuffs, and Pinkamena stared.<br>"Wh.. WHAT?"  
>Rainbow doubletaked, kicked Pinkamena in the front, and while she was stunned, picked up the same saw.<br>"It's over. Stop."  
>Pinkamena shouted "NO! I WILL HAVE AT LEAST.. um... 163 DOLLS!"<br>Pinkamena cut Rainbow's face a bit; she didn't respond.  
>Then, she threw the saw.<br>It flew straight into Pinkamena's stomach, now filling with blood.  
>"Gu...gah..."<br>Her mane puffed out for once, and Twilight gasped.  
>The marks and the knives gone away from Princess Celestia, who had just got up.<br>"WHAT is going ON here?"  
>Rainbow pushed Celestia out of the door. "We'll explain later."<br>Pinkie Pie fell down, blood coming down from the floor.  
>Twilight felt a surge in her body.<br>A hole appeared with a giant bang in her heart.  
>The handcuffs dissapeared, and she fell to the floor.<br>Outside, Spike jumped into the window.  
>"Twilight! Are you okay?"<br>Twilight weakly responded. "Urrrgh.. yeah..."  
>But before she could get up, she collapsed, and blood fell down from the bottom of the floor next to Pinkie.<br>There, stood Rainbow Dash, holding a pistol, a blood scar marked across her face.  
>She grinned evilly, and pointed the pistol to Spike.<br>"Heh.. heh.. HAAAAHAHAHAHAH!" she laughed like a killer maniac.  
>She picked up a knife.<br>Before Spike could respond, a knife was thrown into Rainbow's head.  
>All, was quiet.<br>Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy/Angel suddenly reformed, and they fell down.  
>Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie lay dead on the wet, wooden floor.<br>Spike kneeled down near Twilight. and suddenly, a giant surge came through him.  
>The Princess came up behind Spike and told him..<br>"They are all gone. Pinkamena has killed three of the Mane Six, and Rainbow has killed herself and my star student."  
>"I don't care."<br>Spike turned around and stabbed Princess Celestia in the cutiemark, and zagged it to her head.  
>She then fell down, with blood stains over Spike, now grinning side to side.<br>Luna came in.  
>"What is happening! Sister!"<br>Before Luna saw Spike, she had already been hit under the horn with a hatchet.  
>Spike stomped out, a maniacal grin on his face.<br>It was the time for chaos.

Spike was the new killer.


End file.
